Leave out the Hurt I've caused You
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Jason left her to fight this battle alone...She impetuously ripped the letter in half. Sorry was all she ever got out of life. Why couldn't she have something worthwhile for once? Based on Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. Jeyna Angst.


**I dreamed I was missing,**

**You were so scared,**

**But no one would listen,**

**Cause no one else cared,**

"Guys, you have to listen to me!" Six year old Reyna insisted.

Fourteen year old Dan laughed. "OK then, Reyna." He bent down in the soft, tan dirt.

"What is it you want to say?"

"Jason's going to disappear when the war starts and some son of Neptune will take his place..." Reyna trailed off, suddenly conscious of the people standing around her.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "When-When will this happen?"

Reyna played with a lock of her brown hair before answering, "Ten Years from now. I thought you might want to know so you could...prevent it."

Dan laughed heartily and ruffled the daughter of Trivia's hair.

"Get some sleep, kid. You might need it." He walked away with his half blood friends. Reyna huffed and stomped her foot indignantly. Didn't they care that Jason was going to run from Camp Jupiter? She sprinted to the only place she could think of.

Reyna sat down on the smooth rock and stared at the oak trees, its soft leaves swaying with the wind. Jason rolled next to her and poked her side.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing at all, Brainiac." She smiled.

"It was just a dream, after all." Reyna said. Her appearance seemed to age as she spoke, until she seemed about sixteen. Reyna looked to her right, and Jason slowly dissolved into nothingness.

Reyna clenched her jaw. The surroundings seemed to change slightly. The oak trees seemed a little older, the ocean a tinge darker.

"They should've listened to me."

**After my dreaming, I woke with this fear,**

**What am I leaving,**

**when I'm done here?**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know.**

Jason woke up with a start. He panted and looked at his surroundings. He was still in his cabin. He wasn't going anywhere. He was not going to leave Reyna after all she's been through. As he closed his eyelids, he felt an incandescent glow to his left.

He heard someone mutter something. maybe a chant.

"C. non sunt sed vos string retinendam amica mea."(Memories are not but a string you hold onto, my love .) He heard a woman chuckle softly.

"I'm sorry Jason Grace, but unfortunately I have to cut that string."

His body felt lighter and lighter, until finally, he fell to the floor with a thump.

He seemed to be on a bus, with a girl on his shoulder. She had choppy brown hair and a light skinned complexion.

"Jason?" she asked. He looked around. Who was Jason?

**When my time comes, **

**forget the wrong that I've done,**

**Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed,**

Reyna looked around with frantic eyes, pleading for someone to help her. She had been driving everyone insane in trying to find Jason.

"He's probably dead, Reyna." Dan said, his voice cracking. He should've listened to Reyna. They could've prevented this from happening, somehow..

"NO, he's not!" Reyna insisted. She felt as if she were six again, telling everyone that Jason was going to disappear. And now, ten year later, her dream came true.

**and don't resent me,**

**and when you're feeling empty,**

**keep me in your memory,**

**Leave out all the rest, **

**leave out all the rest.**

**Don't be afraid of taking my beating,**

**of shares that I've made,**

**I'm strong on the surface,**

**Not all the way through,**

**I've never been perfect,**

**But neither have you.**

Jason left Reyna to fight this battle alone. Monsters had invaded the camp, and she was dodging, cutting,stabbing, everywhere she ran.

She looked the perfect image of a warrior. Fierce brown eyes, a killer weapon, and the agility of a gazelle. But inside, she was about as fragile as a piece of broken glass.

She felt empty. She felt nothing around her as she fell to the ground.

Reyna cursed. How could she let her guard down for even a minute?

As Reyna looked up, she saw a horrified girl with choppy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh gods, sorry! How did I- I didn't mean to! That wasn't-I have to take you to the infirmary!" Reyna slapped the girl's hand away.

" I don't need your help." she snapped. Reyna slowly limped to Lupa.

"Oh." she heard the girl whisper.

"I'm Piper by the way."

Reyna had found out later on that Piper was a charm speaker. She hadn't realized she convinced one of Reyna's fellow half bloods to harm her. AS Piper was fighting, she felt so much hatred for the monsters, and the gods, that she had managed to scream, "Just go stab one of your friends, will you?" to Dan.

That day, Piper and Reyna had become quite good friends.

Until she saw Jason holding hands with her on the beach. Then she felt a pang of guilt. Jealousy. Anger. Hatred.

**So if you're asking me I want you to know,**

"How could you?"Reyna asked Jason when she'd pulled him away from the traitor.

"I-I I don' know!" Jason exclaimed. He paced back and forth.

"How was I supposed to know I had a girlfriend? I'm a freaking AMNESIAC, Reyna! I don't know!"

Reyna's jaw hardened. "Well, when you figure it out, then tell me."

**When my time comes,**

**forget the wrong that I've done,**

**help me leave behind some,**

**reasons to be missed,**

**and don't resent me**

**and when you're feeling empty,**

**keep me in your memory,**

**leave out all the rest,**

**leave out all the rest.**

Reyna looked at the letter.

"I chose Piper. I'm sorry. I hope you can still keep me in your memory, Reyn. I won't forget you, it's just that...I don't know. I'm just Sorry."

she impetuously ripped it in half. Sorry was all she ever got out of life. Why couldn't she, for once in her damn life, have something worthwhile?

All the emotions she 's kept bottled in for years came spilling out.

Reyna cursed, screamed, punched objects, cried.

She imagined that Jason would come through the door and save her from the mess she's becoming.

**Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,**

**pretending, someone else can come**

**and save me from myself.**

**I can't be who you are,**

Two years later, Jason died. He died saving Camp Jupiter. Reyna looked at the Oak tree clearing, looked at the funeral-Looked at Jason's burial shroud- Was reminded of the time they had- Of the time he hurt her- Looked the shroud-_ And ran away._

He was brave, kind, gentle, sarcastic, an overall brilliant guy to be around.

He hurt Reyna in ways he never meant to.

She'd learned to leave the hurtful memories behind the day she learned he had died.

Reyna couldn't' bring herself to resent Jason. She couldn't' hate him.

**When my time comes, **

**forget the wrong that I've done,**

**help me leave behind some,**

**reasons to be missed,**

**And don't resent me.**

**and when you're feeling empty,**

**keep me in your memory,**

**leave out all the rest,**

But she was allowed to miss him.

**leave out all the rest.**


End file.
